Remnant Arcana
by Grothnack
Summary: When he wakes up, there wasnt any familiar face next to him, nor a way to return to his home. Only trees, and Grimm. Now, with the help of team RWBY, try to adapt to his new life, his peculiar Semblance, and how things will turn around them, seeing that there is much meaning hidden in that Semblance that anybody thought at first. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Waking up in the forest

**Hi everybody! This is my first fanfic, so I am nervous about how it is. Well, I think that it will be interesting at least, and if someone get the reference of the Arcanas, yes, you will know about the Semblance of my OC. He is mostly normal, and I will explain later how he is in detail of his physical description. And English is not my mother tongue, so I say sorry to all the mistakes I made while writing this, and be grateful for those who want to help me with this.**

 **This chapter has been rewritten to correct some mistakes.**

 _? – Hour ¿? - ¿?_

 _I was falling… - "Why am I falling? I was sure that I was sleeping in my bed…" - I thought, without being able to move. All I could see was darkness… then, I saw some lights surrounding me, exactly… twenty two of them. They started to compile one another, forming something like a deck of cards, and then… disappeared. – "I am sure that I will wake up soon, in my bed…" – I thought, feeling how my mind started to grow tired, and noticing how the embrace of darkness made my mind waver, and I felt unconscious once again…_

 _Blake – 11:30 – Emerald Forest_

I formed recently their partnership with Yang, following the rules of initiation, and were looking for the Forest Temple inside the Emerald Forest. The forest without a doubt, would be peaceful if not were for the occasional gunshots from the fights with the Grimm, and after fighting two Ursas, I didn´t want to think how many of Grimm should we fight before we reached their goal.

\- "Ey, heard that? "– I said, getting myself prepared with my weapons, pointing the direction of the sound. Yang affirmed with a nod, preparing Ember Celica within her arms, readily to fight back. But the sound I heard wasn´t getting near them, it was almost if… - "Someone is in trouble!" – I said, looking at the scene with utmost horror. She could see some Beowulf preparing themselves to partake in eating a young man, nearly the same age as them, and without a doubt, it was a civilian how he was dressed, in his… pyjamas? It was strange, but not time to think about it this time, since Yang jumped with a battle cry, shooting some bullets with Ember Celica to the Beowulfs that were the nearest from that man.

\- "Won´t have the chance to kill, monsters!" – Shouted Yang, keeping herself near the man, that was clearly unconscious… - "Was this a trial from Ozpin?" – I thought, but denied it immediately after that, the Headmaster would never put a civilian in danger like that. I grabbed my weapons, and started running to the Beowulf, shooting the blade to the Beowulf, and after that, used the recoil of the shot to make a deathly cut to the Beowulf, making it disappear. Meanwhile, Yang took care of two of them with some shoots and punches with Ember Celica, and sent a third to where I was, letting myself propel with a copy and a move after, the Beowulf was killed after a blade pierced his throat with ease.

\- "What should we do about him? "– I asked, pointing at the man, unconscious. We couldn´t leave him there, that would only bring more Grimm to try to eat him, but if we took him with us, probably he would be put in danger if we had to fight more. But then, that man started to flinch, meaning that he was awakening. Yang reclined to check on him, with a worried look on her face if he was hurt or something…

 _¿? – 11:30 – Emerald Forest_

I started to feel how I was just in the middle of nowhere… How I knew that I was like that? Because by common sense, if you slept in your bed, in your house that was in the city, you wouldn´t wake up in the middle of what it seems a forest by the sounds. But at most, what it scared me was the words of one woman… What were they going to do to him? These words meant that they surely would dispose of my body when they decided to kill me or something like that, and I didn´t want that to happen, so when I opened my eyes and started to feel the strength of my body return, without saying a word, I started running with all I have got.

\- "Ey! Come back, it´s dangerous! "– Said one of these women, one with blonde hair, and what a hair, one of the longest I had seen in my life, but that it wasn´t important. I rushed between the trees, not knowing where I should run, but at least I knew that I should be away from those girls if I wanted to stay alive. But then, after running after a few seconds, I was in front of what appeared to be a bear, but was strange… it was black with some type of bone armour covering him, and the red eyes wasn´t making it better…

\- "Stay away from me!" – I yelled, scared and terrified. I tried to run, but a tree branch stopped me, making me trip and falling to the ground, leaving me exposed to the attack of that beast. That beast made a roar, before starting to approach me and lifting his paw, with clear killing intention. – "Ey monster, want a punch?! "– The voice of that woman before sounded, as something like a bullet flew through the air, impacting in that bear and making it go back, standing between me the girl with blonde hair. After that, another girl appeared, having black hair and a black bow decorating it, wielding some kind of swords cutting that bear from a distance thanks to some kind of belt or chain between those swords. And for the final touch, the blonde haired girl launched herself in a charge, hitting the face of that bear and an explosion from the punch made that bear to… dissolve?

\- "Ey, you okay? "– Said the blonde haired girl, approaching me and giving me her hand to help me. I grabbed her hand, expecting to be rough, but it was gentle and had strength in it, making me stand up without effort. – "Well, I am Yang, what are you doing in here? "– She presented herself, adding a question that I couldn´t answer. Her partner was looking at me with the same interrogative look, and what a look with that amber eyes. – "Well… I don´t know actually. My last memory was when I went to sleep…" - I said, trying to keep calm, and now it was easily because at least, these two girls saved my life and I should be safe being with them.

\- "Amnesia? "– Her partner asked, as if reaffirming something, but I could only give an apologetic look, but she only nodded, not saying if she believed me or not. – "Blake." – She said, as saying that was her name. I nodded, as Yang smiled at me. – "Don´t dwell on it, we will take you, and sure Ozpin will know what to do. As long as you stay with us, you don´t have to worry. "– Said Yang, giving me a powerful slap in my back, making me think again that if I would be safe with those girls.

\- "Alright. By the way, my name is Edward." – I said, smiling a bit. I wasn´t sure, but I knew that I was going to be in good hands, if I avoided some hits of Yang. I doubted if I would be able to resist another of those friendly hits that she made before, since one of those nearly dropped me again on the floor… Well, better be with company than alone…


	2. Chapter 2: Aura, Relics and Danger

**Hi everybody! I am glad to see that some people follow my story. But now, I want to say that I need some help with this story, and that is a Beta Reader that could help me improve the things before sending the chapters to avoid the grammatical problems, and checking on how I could improve the chapters. After I have the help of the Beta Reader, I will rewrite the first chapter to have the grammatical part corrected, and improve the chapter to make it better.**

 **Now, the second chapter begins.**

 **This chapter has been rewritten to correct some mistakes.**

 _Edward – 12:00 – Emerald Forest_

The silence was set between the three of them, maybe because Yang and Blake seemed to be paying attention to their surroundings, surely to avoid any kind of surprise attack of these creatures. I didn´t want to say anything about it, but I had a problem right now, and it was my lack of understanding about everything of this place… or maybe the world I was in. But the big problem was that I couldn´t ask about it, because if I asked, surely they would think I was a freak, or something else.

\- "Ey, Empty Mind, do you remember anything special?" – Said Yang, turning to look at me with a big smile, but I immediately put a bad face… It was a bit hurtful to be called that, but surely it was with her best of intentions or so I hoped, and after all, she gave me the chance to ask everything. – "Well, I can´t remember anything. Even those creatures… I don´t even know what they are, nor I have the logic of how you can use those weapons without flying back for the recoil." – I said, and I thought it was a very good question. Those gauntlets shoot something like it was a shotgun, and I at least knew that those weapons had an incredibly recoil. But what I didn´t expect was the worried looks of both girls shared between them.

\- "You certainly don´t know anything, don´t you?" – Blake asked, looking at me again with those eyes, making myself uncomfortable. I didn´t know, but every time she had looked at me, I got the feeling that she analysed every word I said. After a moment of silence, Yang laughed a bit. – "Stop that Blakey. It´s not a problem if we explain again, and maybe we can even unlock his Aura. "– Yang said, with a playful smirk in the face, which made Blake jump with surprise and… maybe worried? – "I don´t think the last is a good idea. It´s something personal, and even if he doesn´t know about it, we shouldn´t do it." – She said, one of the longest phrases that I heard from here in this whole time, but that only made me more confused.

\- "Well, but better he has it, because the Aura could protect him at least a bit if he get hit by the Grimm." – Said Yang, making a point to Blake that I couldn´t understand. After a few moments, Blake sighed, apparently giving up on that for the moment. – "Alright, since Blakey gives her consent, let´s start." – Yang said, stopping a few moments before starting again. – "Those creatures are the Grimm, creatures that always try to kill us. They are mindless, and like to gather around places with lots of negativity around. Normal weapons have limited effect, but they are weak against the Dust and Aura, and we are Huntresses, the people dedicated to fight those creatures back." – Said Yang, explaining very briefly how it was now… those Grimm where the bad things, and they were the ones that went to exterminate them. Easily enough to pick, but there were some things that I still didn´t understand.

\- "Alright, I understand that part, but… what is the Aura and Dust?" – I asked, getting the curiosity the best of me. Then, Blake looked at me again with those eyes before speaking. – "The Dust is our source of energy, and can be used for a variety of things, but we use the Dust to fight the Grimm. There are lots of types, so our variety depends on our imagination." – She said, not wanting to continue about that, and letting Yang to explain the part of Aura possibly. But the Dust was something that was very interesting, so I made a note on my mind to check the usage of Dust and learn about it in a deeper way. – "Well, that's about Dust. Now the Aura is a manifestation of yourself, a force that keep you safe and becomes the shield and support your burdens. It's a bit poetic, but that's the theory! Now, want to have your Aura unlocked?" – Explained Yang, giving me the question. I looked at Blake, and she wasn't giving me any type of sign of stopping her… - "Even if it´s good, I don´t think that I should unlock it. Remember, I don´t even have any memory of myself." – I said, making Yang put a pouting face, but Blake looked at me with a reassuring look, maybe understanding my decision to not unlocking it. – "Well, let´s go to the Temple Forest, I doubt that we will be too far from it, and afterwards we will check on Ozpin to know what he can do to help." – Yang said, starting to move again. I didn´t know what guy is Ozpin, but surely he would be of some position to make them respect him.

\- "And who is Ozpin?" – I asked, while walking. Surely Blake and Yang where walking and not going at their full speed to protect me, and It was making me feel bad, they were in an important part of their trial, and I was only making things difficult for them. – "He is the Headmaster of Beacon, our school to become Huntresses." – Blake said, and then the silence made it´s presence. It wasn't awkward, but at least it was something that was better don´t try to break for the moment, since they would be trying to think what they should do to keep me protected and safe. I was grateful for their efforts, but at the same time I was questioning myself… How did I appeared in the middle of the forest? Why I couldn´t remember my past? Most of these questions where without answer, and I doubted that I would obtain them soon…

 _? – 12:00 – Temple Forest_

In the middle of the Temple Forest, where the relics were being kept, appeared someone, what it seemed a woman by the aspect, with a dark cloak that covered her body entirely. She was looking at the distance, seeing the group of Blake, Edward and Blake getting near the Temple Forest, speaking with themselves for a moment, before resuming their path to the Temple as if she were seeing it with her own eyes. The woman made a sinister smile, focusing her gaze towards Edward. – "It seems that the Fool acted… But at his manner… It´s certainly disconcerting, but it´s always his way… Don´t you think?" – She asked at the air, before smiling again. – "Yes, the pieces are moving, and they are selecting who will represent them in what is to come. Now… Shall we give them a little trial?" – She said again, waiting for an answer that nobody except for her were able to hear, and that answer made her smile harder. – "As you wish…" - She said, before disappearing from the place, as if she wasn´t there to begin with. The relics shined with a dark glow for a moment, before that dark glow disappeared...

 _Blake – 12:30 – Temple Forest_

I couldn't think of anything right now, because that Edward seemed too awkward, being unable to remember his past, and not knowing a thing about the Grimm nor the Dust, even the Aura. It was something that everybody knows at some point in their life, and he didn´t knew that. It was a trick or he was saying the truth? I didn´t know if either of the choices were true, but at least I would observe Edward till I was sure to believe in him. But Yang was being friendly with him, not suspecting a thing. Maybe I was paying too much thought in this?

After a while, I would see the Temple Forest, a ruins that were some altars in circular formation, and in the altars were some chess pieces… - "Think this is it?" – Yang asked, before hearing some hard breathing from Edward… I had to admit that it was difficult for him to keep up with us, because he was wearing the pyjamas and nothing more, and that counted the shoes, having to walk barefoot. His black hair, luckily was short, but the sweat was evident. – "I expect that is it… Or else…" - I heard swearing between breaths, trying to recover a bit. I looked at Yang, before beginning to start approaching the ruins. Yang stayed behind for a moment, before starting to walk again, and between curses, Edward started too. At least he was trying to not become a burden, and I had to admit that I was a bit grateful for his efforts.

When we approached, my suspicion were confirmed, seeing the chess pieces in the altars. – "… Chess pieces?" – I asked, looking at the black bishop, trying to figure out if they were the relics… but something was wrong, I could feel it, but my senses weren´t seeing anything special about them. – "Some of them are missing. Looks that we aren´t the first one here." – Yang said, while Edward sat in the ground, trying to recover his strength for the last part. Surely for someone that wasn´t trained, this was being very difficult to deal. – "Well, I guess we should pick one." – I said, but I wasn't sure about that. Every time that she thought of picking one, something inside me screamed not to catch it, like if I picked it, I would be in great danger.

But Yang didn't have that problem, since after a few moments, she caught the gold horse piece, and said. – "How a little cute pony?" – While holding it up high for everyone to see. – "Sure." – I said, feeling good that nothing happened, and approached Yang, while Edward got up, trying to clean up his pyjama a bit before approaching too. – "That wasn´t too hard." – Said Yang with a smile, surely feeling good that we had the relic for the initiation. – "Well, it´s not like this place is difficult to find." – I said, before Edward spoke too. – "Yeah, I have to admit that maybe we were lucky… but something feel off about these chess pieces…" - He said, triggering the alarms inside me, since it wasn´t me alone that was feeling that way.

But before I could speak, a scream of what it seemed a girl resounded in the place. – "A girl is in trouble!" – Yang said, but something else got my attention, something like it was falling, so I looked up, and I felt surprised seeing how… a girl in red hood was falling from the sky in their direction, and without being able to even speak. Edward looked at the same direction, and he looked horrified and surprised at the same time. – "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" – Yang asked again, so I only showed the direction of my attention while another shout entered. – "Heads uuup!" – It started while Ruby tried to stabilize herself from falling, before another shout entered and Ruby was hit by another person, the boy with the onesie for pyjamas, being stopped by a tree…

 _Edward – 12:30 – Temple Forest_

\- "It´s official… my sense of logic it´s really off" – I thought while looking how a girl with red cloak was falling from the sky before being hit by another person, a boy with blonde hair if I didn´t look wrong, making them crash in a tree. – "Did your sister fall from the sky?" – Asked Blake to Yang, while she was surprised as well… but the thing was that nobody were expecting that from the beginning. – "Uhm…" - Started to say Yang, before another sound started to approach, with a roar that I knew too well… the one of the bear Grimm. It appeared while another sound make its presence, something that was nearly a bomb exploding, and then that Grimm fell to the ground, surely being killed by a woman that appeared after falling from that Grimm… - "Ow… it´s broken." – That girl with the orange haired said, while another boy, with black hair and some strange clothes appeared, clearly exhausted. – "Nora… don´t ever do that again." – He said, but it was too late, because that girl appeared near the gold rook, catching it while shouting. – "I´m the Queen of the Castle" – and after that, the boy called her shouting her name. – "Nora!" – The boy shouted, before the girl smiling went after him saying: "Coming, Ren!"

\- "Did that girl just ride an Ursa?" – Blake asked, while Yang was even more surprised… - "I think so, that and she have an overdose of sugar… "- I said, believing that with all my force, because it was a girl with some serious problem of hyperactivity in there. But before Yang could speak, another thing happened, and that was a girl with red long hair, wearing an armour that was a bit provocative, was being chased by… a gigantic scorpion!? And that girl was avoiding the attacks of that scorpion pretty good, but the problem it was we were no longer safe…

\- "Ruby?" – Yang said, after the girl with red cloak came to us. She seemed younger than the rest, and had silver eyes. – "Yang!" – That girl said, going possibly to give Yang a hug, before the orange haired girl appeared between the two sisters. – "Nora!" – She shouted happily. It was so strange right now. Meanwhile, that giant scorpion and the red haired girl were approaching right now, and Yang was looking angrier by the second.

– "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" – Blake asked, and that was the thing that made Yang explode, literally, making me take cover behind Blake. – "I can´t take it anymore! Would I really chill out for two second before something crazy happens again!?" – Yang shouted while appearing flames around her, and her eyes turning red in that moment. Everything seemed to settle for those two seconds, even that girl with orange hair seemed to stay quiet, even if she was smiling a lot. Then Ruby made a sign with her hand, making me look up and see how another girl with white long hair was holding with one hand in what it seemed a really big crow… - "How could you leave me!?" – That girl shouted, and I could identify an angry tone in that shout. – "I said jump." – Ruby said, but that was not getting better. – "She is gonna fall." – Blake said, while looking at that girl. – "She will be fine." – Ruby said, trying to look optimist, but then the boy that Nora called Ren said: "She is falling…"

The fall didn´t end well, at least for the blonde haired boy, which tried to catch that girl, but ended up as a cushion for her. – "My hero…" - The white haired girl said with sarcasm. – "My back." – The boy said in answer for that, being unable to move for the moment. And at that moment, the red haired girl was hit by that… Deathstalker was what Blake called it? And fell in front of us… The things couldn´t be worse right now…


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness and Stars

**Hi everyone! I am glad to say that i have a Beta Reader for this story, which is Perilheart. I already corrected the first two chapters, and this chapter will get a correction too, because I have to go this weekend for personal reasons and i won´t be able to get to the computer to check, so probably this chapter will be corrected soon. Now, I expect that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **This chapter has been rewritten**

 _Ruby – 12:30 – Temple Forest_

\- "Great, the gang is here! Now we can all die together!" – Yang said, meaning that we had two powerful Grimm attacking us right now. But that was nothing, since we were Huntresses and Hunters, the protectors of Remnant, so it was up our task to fight them right now, and I won´t be less. – "Not if I can help it." – I said, before sprinting with my scythe in hand, using my Semblance to speed up towards the Deathstalker. It was going to be easy, nothing can fight back Crescent Rose, and I would be able to show Weiss that I can handle every type of danger without problem, a win-win situation!

\- "Ruby, wait!" – My sister shouted, speeding up to try to chase me, but I was already using my Semblance, trying to have enough speed to let Crescent Rose slice the Deathstalker without problem. But what I didn´t expect was that the Deathstalker used one of his pincers to block my attack, and send me back, making me fall to the ground. It was going to be more difficult that I thought… - "Do… Don´t worry, totally fine!" – I shouted back, but my voice sounded my true emotions, the feeling of fear that started to grow inside me, since my Crescent Rose couldn´t pass the armour of the Grimm. Using the rifle parts of Crescent Rose, I fired a bullet trying to penetrate it, but the armour deflected the bullet like it was nothing… - "Time to run" – I thought, starting to run, but I couldn´t use my Semblance, my concentration was broken, and my only focus was trying to get to Yang.

But the Nevermore had others plans, since it threw a barrage of feathers that ended up trapping me because it hit in my cloak, and stopped Yang by trapping her in a wall of feathers. I struggled to try to break free, but the feather wouldn´t move. – "Ruby, get out of there!" – Yang shouted, trying to go to my side. – "I am trying!" – I shouted back, trying to break free with all my strength, while I saw how the Deathstalker got near me, pointing at me with his sting, surely to kill me without problems since I couldn´t move. I closed my eyes, fearing the pain I would be suffering when that sting came, but after a moment passed, I could hear something struggling and the pain didn´t come…

\- "You are so childish…" - Weiss said, standing in front of me, with Mystenaster in her hands, pointed at the ground and lots of ice immobilizing the Deathstalker. – "Weiss?" – I began, surprised to see her saving me, but Weiss didn´t stop. – "And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don´t get me started with your fighting style. And I suppose… I can be a bit… difficult. But if we are going to do this, we are going to go through together. So if you try to don´t show off, I will be… nicer." – She said, trying by her manner to apologise, or that's what I thought, because she was showing care for me at her way… - "I am not trying to show off, I want you to know I can do this." – I said, a bit depressed because I needed to be rescued, showing that I couldn´t handle the Grimm, and that I was weak… - "You are fine…" - Weiss said, meaning those words that I was strong enough to stay in Beacon, and maybe I gained her friendship… - "Normal needs…" - I whispered to myself, since this is what I wanted, to have more friends and becoming a Huntress with them.

I freed myself of that feather, and went to look at the Deathstalker, seeing how incredible was that it was rendered immobile with the Ice Dust that Weiss used. Then, Yang ran towards me, and hugged using her strength, feeling how I couldn´t breathe for a moment, before she used less strength. – "I am so happy you are okay!" – Yang said, showing clear signs of relief after checking that I was unharmed. Then a roar from the Nevermore reminded us that we weren´t free of dangers.

\- "Guys, that thing is going back… And who is this guy in pyjamas?" – Said Jaune, firstly pointing at the Nevermore, before pointing at the guy in pyjamas that I didn´t see before… Maybe I was too focused in the Grimm to notice it, but it was really strange. – "He is Edward, a civilian that appeared out of nowhere with amnesia." – Yang explained, smiling, but that Edward was distracted, with his mouth open while seeing the ice and the weapons I and Weiss carried. At least he was impressed by Crescent Rose!

\- "Look, it´s no sense in dilly-delaying, our objective is right in front of us." – Weiss said, looking at the chess pieces. – "She is right, our mission is grab an artefact, and make it back to the cliffs, and now protecting Edward. There is no point in fighting these things." – I said, while earning an approving look of Weiss by this decision. – Run and live, this is an idea I can get behind. – Said Jaune, showing his enthusiasm before going together to grab a relic. I caught the horse, while Jaune was reaching to grab the rook before Edward ran toward us. – "Don´t catch it!" – He said, grabbing the rook. Then, the relics started to show a dark glow that exploded in darkness around us. – "Ruby!" – Yang shouted before I fell unconscious.

 _Ozpin – 12:30 – Cliffs_

He was checking the video to make sure everything was going as expected, seeing how Ruby Rose was showing the skills of a leader. She was innocent and eager to become a Huntress, but what caught his attention was the boy in pyjamas… A civilian in the middle of the Initiation? He was sure that the teachers out there would had intervened to take him to safety, but it´s like nobody outside the four pairs knew he was there… Then, they grabbed the pieces, but something started to give problems, obstructing the signal of the video.

\- "Glynda, go to them." – He said, looking at Glynda Goodwitch. – "Alright, Professor. "– She said before starting to run with infused aura speed towards their location. It was strange, but it was something that needed help, since didn´t planted any Dark Dust in the relics, and that was not his doing… He decided to wait, while taking a bit of the coffee, trying to maintain his head cool, and being ready to take part if it was necessary, even though that civilian was similar in appearance to someone I couldn't recall…

 _Edward - ? - ?_

I waked up, feeling how my head hurt like hell, looking around me. I could only see that we weren´t in the Temple Forest, and beside me was the girl Yang called Ruby. She was waking as well, seeing in her silver eyes the confusion she was suffering. – "Where are we?" – She asked me, but I couldn´t answer. The place started to get a bit clearer, maybe because our eyes were adjusting to the darkness, but we could see that we were like inside a building, a really big building with open ceiling, since we could see the sky, but it was dark, as if no star covered the night.

\- "Well, look what we have… An intruder…" - Someone said, making us look at the sound, and it was a woman wearing a dark robe, and her hair was long silver. But she was transmitting a feeling of fear to us, my instincts were telling me that we should scape from her grasps. Ruby prepared her weapon, her scythe looking prepare to fight her in any moment. – "I mean you, the girl with red hood… He is here for his trial… And the reason is his very existence… Something that you will forget soon…" - The woman said, with a smile that seemed sadistic… - "I am not going to let you harm him!" – Ruby said, pointing at the woman with her scythe before making a shot to her, but then she put her hand and grabbed the bullet… - "Wha…!" – Ruby said, before being flung back, as if she was hit by something, but then I fell back too, receiving like a train charge to my chest, feeling how the pain was installing in my body. – "Give up girl… he is going to die, and you will forget. Isn´t it the best choice, since you can´t do anything?" – The woman said to Ruby, seeing how she was getting up, being between me and that woman. – "Ruby, please…" - I said, trying to get her out of harm. I didn´t know why I said that, but I didn´t want her to get hurt because of me. I coughed, feeling how blood escaped from my mouth. I was feeling weak by the moment, and it was getting worse…

\- "The reason I don't give up is because I am a Huntress. My objective is becoming a Huntress so I can protect the people, and if I can´t protect you here, I am not going to forgive myself even if I forget. So don´t give up!" – Ruby said to me, surely trying to keep my hopes up, but I could see better, she was feeling weak from the impact, I could see how her legs shacked to try to keep her standing. But she looked at me, with those eyes, silver eyes that reflected confidence and… hope… - "What a purest soul… but since you don´t give up, I will have to kill you too…" - The woman said, while something gathered in her hands, something that was like dark light until she fired in a discharge of pure dark energy that was directed to us. Ruby stood between that dark ray and me, surely hoping that she would protect me that way. – "No!" – I shouted, I didn´t want her to die like this, I wanted her to live, for her to live her dream, but I couldn´t do anything for her, and I was a dead weight…

\- "Then do something…" - Said a voice in my head, and then a push in my back that made me go to where Ruby was, running to her and then, I hugged her in an attempt to make us move from the dark ray, but it was going to be too late. But then, the voice was calling me again… - "Say my name, and call me to this fight… Make Ruby be able to maintain the hope…" - Said that voice, and then a surge of power breaking my mind with two words. – "The Star!" – I shouted, feeling like an explosion of light surged from my body, before feeling how I fell to the ground. In front of me was Ruby, but it was different… she was wearing now a white cloak, with her hair now longer and the colour of her hair now was golden, even making Yang envious of that hair. Her weapon changed too, it was still a scythe, but now there was a new blade at the bottom, and she was shining with a warm light…

\- "The Star!? This is not your playground! Leave!" – The woman shouted, with a inflexion on her voice that indicated fear, like she was scared of Ruby… - "It´s time to pay for your crimes…" - Said Ruby, but even her voice was changed, sounding more like the voice of a kind mother infuriated, because it´s children were hurt. Now, in a flash, Ruby was behind the woman with the scythe prepared to slice that woman in half, but that woman wasn´t going to let Ruby made that move, since she prepared as well those dark lights, repelling the initial attack of Ruby with another attack, but she blocked it with ease using her weapon. – "Light, come!" – Ruby shouted, making the dark sky starting to light with stars, but one of them shot a column of light that ended up in my position, making me stay inside that column of light, feeling better now, the pain disappearing. The others stars started to gather around Ruby, before they started to follow here in her increased speed. Ruby made another slice with the scythe, trying to slice the head of that woman, but she evaded in time and tried to hit Ruby with another dark ray. That attack was blocked as well for the stars that gathered around Ruby, before another ray, this time a golden ray, was shot to that woman, making a clear hit in her chest as she backed off a few meters. – "The Fool… I see. I will work with you in due time. The Star, you won´t be able to protect him all the time…" - The woman said, before disappearing from our sights. Ruby stayed silent, until the light came off, making Ruby wear again her clothes and hair.

\- "What happened?" – Ruby asked, looking at her hands in confusion. I didn´t know if she remembered anything of that battle, but the light that covered me faded, as I fell unconscious, feeling dead tired…


	4. Chapter 4: Unlocking Aura and Cards

**Hi everyone! I am glad to say that i have a Beta Reader for this story, which is Perilheart. I already corrected the first two chapters, and this chapter will get a correction too, because I have to go this weekend for personal reasons and i won´t be able to get to the computer to check, so probably this chapter will be corrected soon. Now, I expect that you enjoy this chapter.**

 **This chapter has been rewritten to correct some mistkaes.**

 _Yang – 12:45 – Temple Forest_

\- "Ruby!" – I shouted, trying to reach for her, but my hand ended up only grasping air, seeing how Ruby and Edward disappeared. I couldn´t believe it, how I could let this happen? First I nearly lost Ruby against the Nevermore and the Deathstalker, and then she disappeared again. – "We have to go, we can´t stay here!" – Weiss said, looking at the Nevermore that was approaching us to fire his feathers towards us, but at least it was far from reaching us. – "No! I won´t go anywhere!" – I said, angrier by the moment. How could she thought to abandon Ruby in this moment? And Edward was too involved, since he didn´t have his Aura unlocked, and he attempted to save Ruby from that, even if he failed at that. – "Don´t be stupid, Ruby can be a dolt, but she is capable of handling herself. So have faith in her, and let´s go." – Weiss said, trying to convince me, making me bit my lip while trying to think in a solution. But then, everything went in a form that nobody would think of.

Suddenly, the shadows started to raise in our way, making a big circle capturing all of us with both Grimm, making us unable to scape. Then, with a roar, both Grimm disappeared in shadows, and after that, started mixing. – "Wha... What´s going on!?" – Jaune shouted, letting his voice take a high pitch, reminding me the girl shouting that I heard before everything went to hell. Then, with a flash, Ruby and Edward appeared in front of us, both in the ground and possibly unconscious. – "Ruby!" – I said, approaching her and making sure that she was alright. There wasn´t any type of wound, only a few bruises, but she wasn´t making any type of sound apart of the signs of breathing. Edward didn´t have that luck, seeing that he was having trouble trying to breathe, and he had some blood in his mouth, maybe because he vomited it from an internal hit. Either way, it was very dangerous, and these shadows started to finish mixing, and was starting to give a form of an enemy that nobody here would want to fight…

\- "Ey, why the long faces!?" – Said somebody that I didn´t recognised. But the view that I had was chocking at first, and ridiculous the next. There was a kid, upside down in the air, wearing something similar to clown clothes. He turned right, but not getting to earth. – "Can´t you see it for yourself!?" – I shouted angrily, showing my Semblance firing up until I felt drained, but it wasn´t progressive, it was suddenly and I went to the floor, trying to breathe. – "Well, if you want to everybody live, better control that, don´t you think?" – Said that strange kid, before I felt everything went back to its right place, feeling again my Aura on me… Wait… Did he just vanish my own Aura like it was nothing!? – "Who are you?" – Phyrra said with caution, starting to approach me, but Nora had other plans. – "Whooo, a clown! Do you do tricks or the pie in the face? Do you have pancakes? Can you teach me to do that?" – Nora shouted and asked that kid without any type of remorse, moving quickly to check all angles of that kid, which was… smiling at her?

\- "Well, of course, I have very good pranks in reserve, but even I know this is not the moment… I will call you to do the pranks war though." – The kid said making Nora jump in excitement. – "Bring it on!" – She said… surely it was a sure proof method to avoid feeling the pressure of seeing how a thing like a chimera of the Deathstalker and the Nevermore finished to take shape. It was the same height of the Deathstalker, but now adding to the armour that had the Deathstalker, we could see that it was black, with feathers in the pinzers and two wings. Now, it could stand in its own feet, and seemed to be able to do more than only a set of attacks. A dark aura took place in his body, meaning problems.

\- "Okay, now you have to listen carefully. One of you need to unlock the Aura of Edward. After that, wake up the Little Red Riding Hood. Probably the half of you will die on the process, but if there is no risk, there is no fun." – The kid said, his smile turning the darkest smile I had seen in my life. – "But there is another option, and is kill Edward. That will make that thing go away. Now, good luck!" – The kid finished, before catching his clown hat, and entering inside of it, disappearing like that. Before we could even make a sound, the new Grimm roared, signalling the few moments we have to make a life turning decision… Killing Edward and save everybody else, or trying to do the other way and try to make everybody alive?

 _Jaune – 12:45 – Temple Forest_

This was supposed to be easy, sneak into Beacon, train and become a hero and save the girl in troubles, but that went down the drain at the moment it started the Initiation. First, I was launched off without parachutes, then I was impaled by the spear of Phyrra Nikos, and became her partner; though that wasn´t a bad thing, and unlocked my Aura, after that I was launched again by the stinger of a Deathstalker that I thought it was the relic, and now I was in front of a specie of chimera Grimm that wanted to kill us, and some strange kid telling us that to survive, we had to unlock the Aura of Edward and wake up Ruby, while trying not to die. If I wasn´t scared, I would be lying to everybody, and surely my bladder was holding better than expected if I didn´t wet my pants right now. The kid told us the other way to scape, but that I wouldn´t do it in a million years, since it involved… killing … It was the easy option, but that was the darkest of them, and I wouldn´t do that.

\- "Come on, we need to do something!"– I said, trying to obtain any type of reaction of my partner and companions, but nobody moved at my words… their faces were enough to see that they were distressed, not knowing what to do, fearing their own deaths at that Grimm. But the Chimera wouldn´t want to wait until we decided, roaring and pointing at us with his arm´s pincers, and then the feathers went towards us, trying to kill us. Weiss reaction was quickly enough to hold an ice barrier that held the feathers at bay, but it started creaking, symbol that wouldn´t hold enough time.

– "What can we do?" – Said Ren, looking at me, with determination in his eyes, while Nora was looking eager to battle with her weapon ready. At least they were with me in this. Phyrra looked determined to fight, having her weapons ready to battle. I tried to think of a strategy, at least which let us gain time to unlock the Aura of Edward as that kid told us… I didn´t like it, but there was no way to do something else, I didn´t want everybody of us become murderers.

\- "Phyrra, we with our shields will try to tank his attacks. Ren, start attacking him in everyplace you think, trying to find a weakness. Nora, give us cover fire and if we find a weakness, nail it." – I said, preparing Crocea Mors in my hands, wielding them and preparing myself for what it should be probably a suicide mission. I looked at the other three, Snow Angel was biting her lips trying to think of something, while Yang was holding her head, trying to figure out things. Blake was silent, but was looking at the Grimm, probably trying to figure something.

– "One of you, unlock Edward´s Aura!" – I said, going out of the ice barrier, being followed by Phyrra, Ren and Nora. Nora transformed her hammer into a grenade launcher, starting to shoot at that Grimm in everyplace she could hit, making that Grimm go towards her, launching more of the mortal feathers at her, but I put myself in front of her, using my shield an Aura to block those feathers the best I could, but the force made me fall to the ground. Then, Ren started shooting at the Grimm in his back, trying to figure out a weakness, but soon he had to jump to avoid some feathers while Phyrra blocked others with her shield. I was scared, but now I would have to do my best, even If I died the first of everybody here, I would do it for protecting them…

 _Weiss – Temple Forest – 12:45_

The Initiation was my first step to my brightest future as a Huntress, and now everything went downhill at the same moment I met Ruby Rose… First, she went and exploded some of my Dust in my face, made it difficult for me to stay at my best fighting to mere Beowulfs, and now I had to defend my life from an unheard Grimm and only two options available: Killing the civilian, or unlocking his Aura, waking up Ruby, and then wait for something to happen… The odds weren´t in our favour, and my barrier wouldn´t hold enough time to keep us safe… But I wouldn´t become a criminal only to save myself, as a Schnee it was our duty to keep the innocent safe. And now, it was the moment to take action, but then, I saw something incredible… the scraggly blonde that flirted blatantly with me started fighting that Grimm with the help of Phyrra, Ren and Nora, trying to gain time… I shook my head, trying to remove any kind of indecision, and approached the civilian, reclining to be able to touch him in order to unlock his Aura.

\- "By no way I am going to let some Grimm kill me!" – I said, trying to get resolve to what I was going to do. I breathed for one moment, trying to relax for the process, and then, I closed my eyes, focusing in my Aura, making it go towards the civilian. – "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee. " – I said, feeling how my Aura reached to something, it was like a chest that was locked powerfully, with locks that didn´t let anybody open it. I concentrated my Aura in those locks, and then, they started to break, shattering like glass, until there were not any locks in there. Then, that chest opened, and a bright light surged from the chest, which separated in twenty-two lights, but one of the lights stayed, inside the chest, covering it with light that surged, expulsing my Aura from his body.

\- "Wha!?" – I said, falling to the ground, feeling tired after that, seeing now with my open eyes how the same twenty-two lights appeared, and then took form of cards, and started compiling by themselves, resting now in one of the hands of the civilian. At the front, I could see something, like an illustration of the civilian, but was like mixed in darkness and light, since the left half of his face was radiating with light, and the right part was obscured with black. At the bottom, there was some type of title, saying: The Fool.

\- "Strange…" - Said Blake, approaching the civilian and taking the cards, starting to check them, but she raised an eyebrow of surprise. – "Most of the cards are blank, there is nothing in them except one of…" - Blake started to say, trying surely to find something we could use to fight that strange Grimm, and a scream of Jaune advised us that we didn´t had much time left, but Blake was with her mouth open, looking the card she was holding like she didn´t believed it. Yang saw that, and then opened too her mouth. – "What the heck!?" – Said Yang, surely making a big fuss over nothing, so I got up myself, and caught the card to check myself what was happening, and then I saw something that I couldn´t expect. In the card, was Ruby, but different. She was wearing a white cloack and her hair was golden, with her scythe unfolded, but that scythe had two blades and were made of lights, and the stars were surrounding her like friends. At the bottom, there was a title, saying: The Star…

\- "What can this mean!?" – Said Yang, not knowing anything, and nobody of us could try to reason something. – "Remember the words of that strange kid. After this, we need to wake up Ruby. Maybe that dolt knows what to do." – I said, trying to figure something out. If she was in that card, surely she knew what kind of Semblance the civilian had, and could work with that to bring down that Grimm. But then, the ice barrier shattered, while the Grimm made a charge towards us. I made a glyph, catching with my hands the civilian and dragging him out of reach of the charge. Now I saw how the fighters were holding, and Jaune was nearly out, keeping himself up with bruises and cuts over all his body, Ren had a nasty wound over his shoulder, while Nora was using her hammer as a staff to keep herself up, but maintaining her energy. Phyrra was the most unharmed of them, with cuts but nowhere like Jaune, but the battle took a lot of her energy, and she was tired. Yang took Ruby in her hands and putting her in her shoulders, and then she propelled with her gauntlets to avoid the charge. Blake simply left leaving a shadow copy of herself to take the hit. If Ruby didn´t wake up in time, things would be very difficult…

 _Ruby – Temple Forest – 12:50_

I was sleeping, or was I unconscious? I didn´t know, the last thing that I remembered was feeling tired after finishing the battle against that strange woman, and during that battle, I didn´t knew what was happening, since something went inside me and took control of my body. But it wasn´t a bad feeling, strange, but it was filled with warm and it made me feel like I was comforted, since it was like when I was with Mom, being in her lap while she read me some fairy tales for me. But it was short, and that feeling left me, seeing how that woman fled, and then, I felt tired making me fell unconscious.

Now, I was being moved… by who? I opened my eyes, and I saw some blond long hair, perfectly treated. It was Yang who was moving me, at a speed beyond normal, with some sounds that I identified from Ember Celica. Then, a roar made me open my eyes in full, seeing darkness avoiding us to flee from the scene, and a Grimm that I never knew was standing trying to kill us, and had damaged most of our friends in the process to do so. – "Yang! What´s happening!?" – I shouted, trying to catch her attention while avoiding for a few moments that Grimm. Yang stopped then, holding me one moment before hugging me, possibly glad that I am alright. – "Ruby! Never disappear again like that! I was so worried!" – Yang said, and it was notorious since she had her eyes red, symbol that she was by now in full charge of her semblance.

\- "Yang, now is not the moment, we have to take care of that thing." – I said, wielding my Crescent Rose, prepared to attack that Grimm, but if everybody was in that shape, surely the Grimm would be difficult to beat, but not impossible and if you are alive, you could do everything you can to make things for the better! Then, a light started to shine through the place, making the Grimm step back in… fear? I looked at the source of that light, and Blake was holding a card, before it took shape of a woman similar to me, but she was wearing a white cloak with golden hair, and then she looked at me, smiling for a moment. – "I know, this is something new, but we need to collaborate…" - That woman said, but the voice was in my mind… it was strange, but that light was so warm, and I could see how the wounds of everybody started to heal. – "I will explain what I can in its due time, but for now, I will lend you some of my power… May be the gift of the light, purest soul, and bring hope to the ones in need." – She said, before she send some light to me before disappearing.

Then, my body started feeling good, better than ever in fact! The light surrounded me, and then, something happened to Crescent Rose, because at the extreme that had the point of a spear, appeared a second blade made of light. – "Let´s go!" – I said, starting to run after the Grimm, that roared in defiance, pointing his pincers at me and throwing feathers that normally would have stopped me, but not now. I started making circles with the scythes using the propulsion of the shots I was making to give more strength, and with both blades, started ripping the feathers like it were paper, before I was pushed back with a hit made by the pincers, but I wasn´t hurt. – "I need a clear shot!" – I shouted, looking at Weiss. She nodded, trying to recompose herself before thrusting in with her rapier. The Grimm tried to retaliate, but Nora appeared with her hammer, slamming the pincer in a powerful hit and avoiding it to go to Weiss, while the other one was repelled with a conjunct effort of Jaune and Phyrra using their shields, and then Yang jumped into the fray, slamming punches in the chest of the Grimm while Ren jumped to the stinger, and started shooting at it, breaking it in the process before he was sent flying with a sudden move. Then, Weiss using some Ice Dust, froze the legs of the Grimm, giving me the cue to do my move.

I put in position, summoning my own semblance, and then I started running towards the Grimm, using both my semblance and shooting with Crescent Rose to make more speed, before jumping and then, using some bullets, fell down towards the Grimm while rotating making it like a wheel of light were going to hit. Everybody moved back, and the Grimm tried to repel me with his pincer, but it was too late. The blades of the scythe started cutting through the Grimm, which roared in pain, but it was in a moment, since the blades cut the Grimm in half almost instantly. With a final roar, that Grimm disappeared, and the light started to shine again in the place. The light in my blade and in myself disappeared too, leaving me again nearly falling again, if not for Yang holding me. – "This is my baby-sister!" – Yang said with happiness, while I only gave thumb ups, and recovered a bit. Meanwhile, Jaune caught his piece for the Initiation, while smiling and shouting something that received a glare from Weiss.

Then, someone appeared in there, rushing with all her might was the Professor Goodwitch, with her crop in hand readily to confront any enemy, but then she looked surprised to see us in good shape, before her eyes landed in the civilian named Edward. – "You will go with me right now. A physical check-up will be made before you go to the place where Professor Ozpin will announce the teams." – She said, giving us a stern glare that left no place to retaliate, and it was better to follow her orders right now. I smiled, knowing that the civilian would be safe now, and the Initiation was now over, and we were accepted in Beacon. Now, it was only time to wait for the announcement of the teams…


	5. Considerations and Dreams

**Hi everybody! Finally I got to put this chapter, as I had a mayor writting block on this. I know that this chapter isn't very good, but I will try to make it better later on. As for the firsts chapters, I corrected some mayor mistakes I had. Now, I am currently needing Beta Readers for my stories. And now, enjoy the chapter!**

 _Ruby – Infirmary of Beacon – 13:30_

I was brought to the infirmary after the fight with that strange woman and Grimm, along with everybody that were pretty much intact except of Edward, that was hurt on the ribs and was receiving treatment while he was unconscious. Meanwhile, we were receiving a check-up if there was a wound, but it was clear that we were without anything that we couldn't deal with our Aura. But the problem was Edward… he didn't wake up even after the treatment finished, and the doctors said that he would be sleeping for a while. Now, we were in front of Ozpin, having his usual mug of coffee and looking at us. Everybody was silent, clearly with no idea of how to break that silence.

\- "For what I saw through the cameras, your group was engulfed by a dark energy. The cameras couldn't record then." – He simply stated, looking at us in our eyes, with his calm eyes making sure that we were fine right now. – "Well, everything started by the moment Ruby and Edward; the civilian, caught the chess pieces… They disappeared and the Grimm started to merge." – Jaune started, but then fell silent when he received the look of Glynda Goodwitch, that was frowning. Surely there were some facts that seemed out of the normal. – "Then, after a few moments, Ruby and the civilian appeared. And after that, a weird kid appeared floating in front of us." – Weiss said, keeping herself calm even at the fact that surely the things we would relate were crazy at most. – "A weird kid?" – Miss Goodwitch asked, surprised to hear that.

– "Yeah, that crazy kid was very powerful too… He vanished my Aura…" - Yang said upset, making everyone jump in surprise, eyes widening in the case of Miss Goodwitch while Ozpin was making a stern look. – "It's impossible to vanish someone else Aura…" - Miss Goodwitch said, trying to discard that, but Yang was looking at her eyes, upset. – "It happened… that kid with only one move of his hand, vanished my Aura and Semblance… I felt empty, and tired… But then, with another move he made it come back. Then, that kid forced us to do two options… Or we unlocked Edward's Aura and woke up Ruby before everyone here died or…" - Yang said, but at the last part she stopped herself, not finding the words to say it.

\- "The other option was to kill Edward. "– Blake said bluntly, making everyone else slump in their thoughts… I jumped in surprise, because I didn't know that fact. – "What!?" – I yelled. – "Shut up dolt. Even if we had that option, none of us would think to do that!" – Weiss yelled back, making me close my mouth and trying to think again what happened. Nobody seemed to saw what happened to me and Edward, and even then, I was unconscious a part of it, at the moment of the supposedly final moments, and Edward calling… The Star was it?

\- "Well, after that Jaune organised the team, with Phyrra, Nora and Ren to fight that thing while we tried to wake up Ruby and I unlocked the Aura of Edward. When I unlocked it, appeared some blank cards, but two of them weren't. One of them was the Fool, and Edward appeared in that card, half in light half in shadow… And the other appeared Ruby, but not exactly her…" - Weiss continued, but it was strange that people he didn't knew before appeared in those cards… I didn't even spoke to him except in that battle, and it wasn't exactly a conversation precisely.

\- "But the card with Ruby reacted when she woke up, and gave her power. Grimm, even gave an upgrade to her scythe, and cut that thing like it was butter when every hit they made didn't made a scratch." – Yang said, passing an arm through my shoulders, giving me a hug that threatened to cut my life short because I couldn't breathe in those overbearing hugs. – "Yaaang!" – I said, trying to get free without success, until Glynda Goodwitch send a glare towards Yang that made her stop and set me free. Meanwhile, Ozpin was taking a sip of his coffee mug, looking thoughtful, before smiling to us.

\- "You did well in the Initiation. Now, go to the auditorium, we have to announce the teams. When Edward wakes up, we will continue." – Ozpin said, making clear that we had to move. I got up, followed by the rest and went out of the infirmary. The last thing I saw from Ozpin was a frown, before the door closed.

 _Ozpin – Headmaster Office – 17:30_

It was something that I didn't expect, the sudden appearance of Edward. Normally, that would give some alarms as to why a civilian was there, but it was more than that. I had to speak with him to clarify my doubts, but if they were confirmed, I would have to call Qrow along with some others. They had the right to know, but not a moment before, nor a moment later. I didn't want to give them hope.

\- "It's him, right?" – Glynda said, looking at me with a sad expression but her eyes had a hopeful expression. This event probably made her think of him again, along with the other person who disappeared. But I wasn't going to put a false hope on her or in others. The damage to some people would be a disaster if the suspicions were wrong, and I didn't want to deal with it; I preferred dealing with angry people being right than giving despair on being wrong.

\- "I don't know, Glynda. Something is at work here, but for the moment we have to treat him like normal. If I know something, I will tell you, but for the moment trust me. Now, we must prepare for classes." – I said, while taking a sip of the coffee I always had in hand. It was something that I took to relax myself, instead of dealing with the stress that my position brought. I dismissed her, while standing to look at Vale through the window of my office. Now we only had to wait, and see how the situation develops.

 _Edward – ¿? – 18:00_

I was feeling strange right now. Instead of feeling hurt or in pain, I was feeling good, like something was wrapping me in comfort almost constantly, but apart from that, I was again in darkness. I couldn't see a thing, even though I was sure that I had my eyes open. Soon, the lights appeared again, two of them forming two figures and the rest staying like cards. But then, the darkness started to consume everything, and when I could see again, I was in a platform made with light, but in front of me was someone… a person with a crooked smile, dark hair and glowing yellow eyes that was exuding some type of evil aura… Then, a weapon appeared in his hand, a sword that was black, and started going to me, wielding it to make a cut towards my throat.

\- "Wait!" – I shouted, ducking to avoid being cut, while feeling something in my hand, another sword but this time was white as snow, and made a slash directed towards the chest of the man, who put his blade to parry the attack. I pressed on the attack, disengaging the blades before I made another slash towards the legs; which was parried with ease by the man before making a stab towards my chest area, making me jump backwards to put distance. Then, my weapon transformed in a bow and arrows appeared, and I started shooting them to make sure that the man was kept in a distance. But he deflected the arrows before making a slash that exuded a dark ray towards me, which hit me while trying to parry it with the bow, breaking it in half and making me tumble towards the floor.

\- "Remember… and save me." – The woman voice said, before everything in my view went dark again, as I fell unconscious, without knowing what had happened in that moment, and my hand tried to grab onto something to avoid being engulfed in darkness.

 _Edward – Beacon's Infirmary – 18:15_

I woke up, startled and trying to breath, feeling my lungs burn as the lack of oxygen was made clear in my system. My arms were sprawled towards each side of the bed, and in the right hand I was feeling something _soft_ being squashed in my hand. When I regained my senses, I my eyes went towards my right hand, and my blood went out of my face as I could see how my hand was grabbing one of the breasts of Yang…

\- "Sorry!" – I shouted, removing my hand from there, and covering in my blanket. Yang was looking surprised, until her eyes flashed red for a moment and three girls went to contain her, trying to avoid me being beaten in a disfigured mess. After a few minutes as I continued shouting apologies, Yang calmed down and accepted that I wasn't exactly conscious to enjoy the fact that I grabbed her breast.

\- "I am glad you are fine, but please, don't be a perv!" – Ruby shouted, making me put my face into my hands, completely embarrassed. Yang was embarrassed too, but probably was making plans inside her head to do some revenge for later, Blake was silent and Weiss was looking with disapproval. Good time to start making bad impressions, but by now, I was still feeling agitated, both for the scare of being nearly beaten to a pulp by Yang and by the nightmare I had.

\- "A bad dream?" – Blake asked, being unusually perceptive, and that perked the attention of the girls, watching me in search of some type of distress apart from the last moments; and that seemed to stop the gears of revenge of Yang, as she was looking at me with concern, as well as Ruby. Blake and Weiss were more like curious feeling than anything else.

\- "Well… I don't know. I was alone in the dark, and then… I was in a platform, with another person… I couldn't figure much, since he attacked me. I had a weapon, a sword to defend myself, and then I changed it to a bow. But he was deflecting my arrows with ease, and then he sent some type of attack… and I fell into darkness." – I said, trying to remember everything of the dream, but it felt so real.

\- "Could you try to focus on the details? Some experts says that the dreams are the way of your mind to tell you something. I should call some of them, for an expert opinion." – Weiss said, sitting in front of me. It was clear that she was trying to help, but as well she was curious and probably wanted to investigate something while I was being checked.

\- "Well… that person was an adult… with dark hair, and yellow eyes that glowed with an aura that wasn't… good." – I said, closing my eyes, trying to focus in everything. – "He had a sword, pitch black. My sword was white, like snow. We fought, and I fell… and a voice spoke…" – I continued, starting to sweat as a headache was forming in my head, like something was trying to block the memory of my nightmare.

\- "The voice was soft, a woman voice… It said that I had to remember… and save her." – I finally said, sighing as I put my head in the pillow, and felt a hand in my forehead. Then, it changed into something wet that felt nice, as it was cool and soft; like a towel with cool water. I opened my eyes, and I could see Yang smiling at me.

\- "Don't worry, we will figure out something. Wanna know the end of the Initiation?" – Yang said with a smirk, possibly trying to change the conversation topic to make me relax a bit. Weiss face turned into a scowl, probably because she wanted to press on, and Blake got a book in her hands and started reading. Meanwhile, Ruby was nibbling a cookie; though I don't know where she got one.

\- "Well, we four are a team, called team RWBY, with me as a team. We will be the best team ever!" – Ruby said, smiling as she put a punch into the air, with confidence. This made me smile, as I had to compare Ruby with a puppy full of energy that made everything in my inside scream that I had to hug her for being so cute. Luckily for me, Yang got that covered in an instant in a display of sister affection.

Then, I felt a pang in my head, as the face of Ruby changed into another for an instant, but it was so quickly that I wasn't sure it was something to care about. Surely the dream and that I felt tired still was making me feel lightheaded. I closed again my eyes, as everything went like background noise until I was again fast asleep, as the darkness got my dreams again and I didn't know more.

 _Weiss – Beacon Infirmary – 18:45_

The visit to Edward wasn't like I thought. I was expecting someone resting peacefully, but he was trashing like a madman, and he woke up after he used Yang's breast like an alarm clock, and then had to contain Yang's fury until she figured out that it wasn't intentional. Of course, I was curious as everyone in there to know the past of that boy, but the dream didn't make any sense. It was more like a warning than anything. And the way he tried to deliver it, it was like he was forcing the memory through a block. Blake was reading, but I could see that she had yet to move a page, so maybe she was thinking too in this. My eyes went to Edward, as his chest went up and down, breathing evenly as his face was showing signs of being fast asleep even with the noise Yang and Ruby were making.

\- "Silence! Edward is asleep, we shouldn't make more noise. Let's go to our dorms to rest, tomorrow we have classes." – I said, making a clasp with my hands to gain their attention, but kept it at a minimum to avoid waking Edward up. I didn't want to handle an angry doctor for being disruptive in the infirmary. That got the attention of the sisters, which nodded, and before we went out, Yang put the covers to Edward in a caring manner. Maybe it was an ingrained response of taking care of Ruby? I didn't even want to know that for the moment.

Slowly, we went to our dormitory, where our bags were there, waiting for us to unpack and get ready to rest. I put myself in one of the beds, as the rest did the same, but neither of us went to unpack. We were tired, and some of us confused. – "Ruby, how did it felt being with that thing of the cards?" – Yang asked, looking at Ruby with curiosity, as Ruby started flushing a bit.

\- "It was nice… like when mom pulled me into a hug…" – Ruby said with a sad smile, as Yang looked a bit sad too. What would have happened to their mother? Another thing that I didn't need to know, but this time it was because it was personal between them; I have some tact even though the people didn't seem to catch on that. I sighed, opening my case to change into my pyjamas, getting ready to go to bed. Maybe tomorrow morning I would have a clear mind to think things straight about the situation of Edward, and having Ruby as a leader instead of me.


	6. Shopping Spree & Weapons

**Hi everyone! I came back with this new chapter, and now I have to say thanks to Xenolis for Beta Reading it! I expect to update the other stories soon, if the exams let me of course. Now, enjoy the chapter!  
**

 _Edward – Infirmary of Beacon – 10:00_

I woke up at the insistence of the nurse, saying that I had to eat something, and then I would receive a visit from the headmaster and his deputy to speak about the situation in the forest. I sighed, while eating some cereals with milk, and I could see that the mark of those cereals had the woman with red hair at the front of those cereals. It seemed that she was famous around everywhere if she got captured in a cereal box. When I finished, I started looking around, seeing some people already in the infirmary for some check-ups of health or healing some wounds made from training or so. It was a combat school, so maybe it was normal that kind of thing here.

After some time, someone entered inside the infirmary, followed by another. The first one was a man that had grey short hair, with a dark green suit and a cane in one hand, and in the other had a coffee mug. He was making a kind smile, and drank a bit of his coffee. The other person was a woman that was absolutely stunning, with golden long hair and clothes that showed her figure but made a look of being a stern woman. It was the kind of look that made people take her seriously, but reflected her inner beauty; not that someone had the courage to tell her so with the kind of looks that she could possibly muster if necessary.

"How are you feeling today, Mister Edward?" The man said, which I supposed was the headmaster. If he wasn't, well, I would have to ask anyway what was his name along with the woman.

"I am feeling fine. I suppose that you are Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon." I said, trying to verify this myself. The woman showed some surprise that I knew that, but Ozpin simply smiled and showed no difference in that statement. Maybe he was already aware that Yang and Blake told me that.

"That's right. My companion is Glynda Goodwitch, my deputy. We would want to speak with about the events occurred in the Initiation. We got most of it, but maybe your input could clear some things." Ozpin said, looking a bit more serious. I nodded at that, while trying to focus on everything that happened inside that dark place…

"Well… First the girl called Ruby; the one with the red cloak, and me grabbed two of the chess pieces. The chess pieces were something strange, were radiating some kind of dark aura… And then, we were transported into a different place. Inside, there was a strange woman, and with two hits we were nearly out, but Ruby stood in front of me, trying to protect me. And a voice started to sound in my head, I called something and well… everything went black." I said, trying to avoid leaving anything behind, but it happened so quickly that I didn't have any time to process much of it.

"I see…" Ozpin said, and stayed silent for a few moments, while taking a sip of his coffee. Then, he smiled. "Well, since we look into recovering your memories, would you like to become a student here?" He asked me, making me drop my jaw, as well as Miss Goodwitch looking at him in surprise, but with a hint of understanding in her eyes. What was that?

"Well, I would be honoured, but I don't know anything about fighting." I said, a bit worried about that fact. It wasn't like I didn't want to be with the people who saved me in their Initiation, but I didn't want to be a burden to them. But the smile was still present in the face of the headmaster.

"It won't be a problem. Maybe if you do some practice, your body will remember a style you are comfortable. Your mind can forget, but your body can't after all." Ozpin said, while he got up from where he was seating, turning to leave. "I hope you will enjoy being a student here." He said, before going out of the room, leaving me alone with the deputy.

"You will go to Vale, with some upperclassmen to buy some necessities to your stay, and then we will do some tests to check on your physical performance. And you will need to check on Miss Rose to build your own weapon. Now, the nurse will bring you some clothes to go for the moment. If you have a problem, please notify me, and present yourself in the arena at 18:00." She said, looking stern for a moment, but at the end her face softened a bit, until it resumed her stern demeanour and went out of the infirmary, leaving me alone.

I sighed, as the nurse brought me some plain clothes to wear, and I put them on, wanting to sort everything right before I got to fight for my life or something like that. Sooner rather than later, the doors of the infirmary opened again, and two people entered. They were two women, one of them was… well, cute with rabbit ears and was showing signs of a shy personality, while the other was someone that you could find easily in a fashion magazine, with sunglasses and everything.

"I am Coco, and she is Velvet. I am the fashionista of Beacon, and I will take care of your problem right away." The woman who was wearing the sunglasses said, with a smirk and looking at me with analysing eyes, like trying to figure out how to dress me up in an instant. Meanwhile, Velvet waved her hand and smiled shyly. "Damn, first Ruby and now Velvet, if they put their puppy faces they would cause a cute overload." I thought to myself before snapping out of my thoughts in the form of a swat in my ass being made by Coco, making me blush.

"Well, got material to work. Now, let's get to it." Coco said, catching my arm and starting to drag me with a force that I couldn't even guess she had it in her petite frame. Velvet was looking at me with pity in her eyes… and a shudder got into my spine as I would suffer a rather complex torture…

 _Coco – Shopping Mall – 13:30_

"How many times do I have to change before you give me the pass?" Edward whined as I made him change again from his clothes, combining them in different ways, trying to find the perfect combination for him. We were taking long, but now he had most of his necessities of bathroom things, his private clothes that he was rather forceful in not letting me go near it and Velvet was on his side to avoid me teasing him more than I did already, and now he was into my territory making him change clothes. And of course, he would carry everything we bought; it will train his strength and endurance.

"As long as necessary, that is I am satisfied with the result. Now get onto it!" I barked the order. Meanwhile, Velvet was putting the discarded clothes back onto their places, while I checked for more. Then, I heard how the curtains of the fitting room opened, and I smirked at the result. He was wearing black boots with padded grey jeans, a white shirt with a black armoured jacket, a pair of fingerless gloves and a silver necklace. It was a good combination, and it felt good in him.

"Please, tell me this is the correct one." He asked with a hint of desperation, but I merely smirked at that. He was only beginning to buy his clothes, and every one of them had to meet my standards after all. But then, he looked already exhausted, and it was time to eat something after all.

"Let's take a break. But you aren't finished." I said with a smirk, making him pale at the thought of more shopping. With a sigh, he gathered the clothes that I approved, and paid for them before going to a restaurant inside the mall. It was a nice place, with some privacy and a sense of being welcomed inside. We sat in one of the tables, and he started to check the menu with curiosity.

"How are you adjusting to Beacon?" Velvet asked, probably to make him feel welcomed in Beacon. Well, normally the new students didn't start in the infirmary, but probably his team would be glad for him to be ok.

"I don't know… It's all new to me. I don't even know if I will do a good job as a hunter, but is this or being lost." He said with a worried look on his face. This made me look at Velvet, who looked worried too. I stopped thinking about that a bit, probably it wasn't so serious.

"Okay, what happened that makes you say that." I ordered a bit annoyed. This made him wince a bit, but I didn't have the nicety of being subtle about gathering information. I preferred always the direct approach, and normally it worked even on the clueless people, so it was a go for it.

"Well, I woke up at the Initiation in my pyjamas, about to being eaten by a Grimm, and on top of it, I can't remember a thing about nearly everything. I had to be told about Dust, Grimm and Aura, and I didn't have it unlocked in there. Now I have it, but I think that one of the people who helped me unlock it while I was unconscious. I think that I have every right of being worried about being useless in there." He said, making me drop my sunglasses a bit, making me look at him right in his eyes without the sunglasses interference.

In fact, it was something that was sticking like a sore thumb… Why the heck a civilian would be in the Initiation of the new students? How is he being a student for his benefit? "How about you tell us the whole story?" I growled a bit, and he sighed. Velvet was looking way worried, and then, he started to tell us what happened at the Initiation, making everything sound more surrealist than before, but at least it would explain why he was being admitted to Beacon, at least to investigate a bit what happened. Velvet was silent, but it was her timid nature that was making her stay like that; I knew better and she was starting to become protective and probably wanted to help him if he was in trouble.

"Well, as things stands, now you better work for it. And no better way to start than looking good. A hunter must look the right way to others, after all." I said, with a smirk as I put my glasses right in my face, covering my eyes. He looked startled for a moment, but he smiled a bit. Then, something seemed to flash for a moment, in a dim light in his pocket. He looked at it, and gathered… a pack of cards?

Soon enough, he started to shuffle the cards, and then it appeared the card that was with the light. When the light went down, my eyebrows shot upright. It was me, but a bit different. But it seemed light it was an illustration of myself that was lacking something, and there weren't words in a part that was something like a title. "Is this your semblance?" Velvet asked, with a bit of shyness in her part, but looking curious. He shrugged, looking a bit lost in there, as he put two more cards… One was that Rose chick, with the red cape if I could remember her well, but in the card she was way different, and she had a title. And the other gave me goosebumps… It was him, with a title included, but the two ways of looking at the card was way creepy.

"Alright, gather the cards, better not letting everybody see them." I said, looking for people who would be looking at us. Checking the semblance of somebody was very personal after all, as you could try to counter everything about the other. He took all the cards, and kept them inside his pocket again. "Now, let's eat, we have to finish all your shopping." I said, smirking when he paled again at the prospect of more shopping in the clothes department. Soon, the food came and we ate, with some small conversation; and after that I had to drag him to the store again. He was going to look the part, and nobody would dare to say he didn't look good when I finished with him.

 _Ruby Rose – Forge of Beacon – 16:30_

Today didn't started so good… I woke up the team, we decorated the room as our liking, we make awesome bunk beds; even though Weiss was against it at first, we nearly didn't make it to the first class; and our friends of team JNPR too in that, and Weiss declared me a mistake of Ozpin on assigning a leader. Even though the headmaster assured me that I wasn't a mistake in that part, I was still feeling rather down, but at least I had something to cheer me up a little… Helping Edward to make his own weapon! That was something that I could show up my knowledge. Crescent Rose wasn't only for show, after all, and I made that baby.

I went inside the Forge, with some time to spare, to prepare the first part of designing a weapon, which was drawing material. If we didn't have the blueprint, we can't make the weapon. After preparing everything, I started to check on Crescent Rose, to repair the possible damages made in the Initiation, and to keep it in top condition. Then, the doors opened, and Edward entered, dropping himself to the floor, being nearly crushed by the quantity of shopping bags he had on himself. I knew that he went to shop for some clothes, but that quantity was an entire wardrobe!

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying to remove some bags that was keeping Edward from moving. After a few minutes, the bags were dragged to a safe corner of the forge, and I could see now how Edward looked. He was rather good looking after he was put in good clothes, and his condition was someone that would prefer something related to agility than pure strength.

"Yes, thank you Ruby. Never go shopping with a girl called Coco Adel, and less if you have an unlimited budget. She would keep you for hours." He said, sighing before dropping to a chair, probably exhausted for the shopping spree. I merely nodded, with a smile on my face as I put the name as someone who could be a friend of Yang in the future.

"Thanks for the advice! Now, let's start with your weapon. Have you thought about what type of weapon would you like?" I asked, bouncing a bit as I dropped myself in one of the chairs next to him, putting the drawing materials in front of him. He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, before starting to draw. At first, I could see that he was an amateur in making designs, but then, he picked up the pace. I couldn't remove my sight from the traces, as I would miss something in that pace. He wasn't an amateur… he was an expert. He had experience in making designs for weapons, as they came as easy as breathing.

"What?" Edward said, looking at his own designs, with a confused look on his face. He was doing it, and he wasn't even aware of it… Maybe it was an ingrained thing in his body… Could he be a hunter in training or a weapon master? It was worth a thought after looking at the impeccable design of what it seemed a combined weaponry, both primary and secondary.

"Well, one thing is clear. You have talent for creating weapons, and by my right as the specialist weaponist in Beacon, I declare you my weapon buddy!" I said, totally convinced that he would enjoy making weapons or helping with them. Nobody could develop these designs as easily if they didn't enjoy it. He looked startled for a moment, but then he smiled and chuckled.

"Well, if you don't mind helping me. Remember, I don't know how good are my capacities, or if I would do this right. Would you mind giving me the tutorial, buddy?" He said, looking a bit excited. I smiled at that, and then we started making the weapons of his choice. It would take a lot of time to perfect every one of them, but at the moment, it wasn't necessary to make them in a hurry.

"Do you know someone who is knowledgeable about Dust? It would come in handy for some parts." He said, making me stop a bit. I knew about Dust, but if I were honest, it was Weiss that was the expert in Dust material. The only thing is asking her without being completely demolished.

"Well, Weiss is really good in Dust, but I don't know if she would help you in that. But I will help you in what I can, so don't worry!" I said, smiling and thinking on asking Weiss… nobody could resist my puppy eyes after all, and Weiss wouldn't be the exception on that. Sooner than I wanted, the alarm rang, making it time to put everything on hold, as Edward had to go to his meeting with Goodwitch.

"Good luck!" I said, as he waved his hand in goodbye, while carrying again all his bags. Now, I had to take care of learning everything that was taught in Grimm studies; even though professor Port wasn't exactly good in explaining everything as he tended to explain all his adventures. I had to be the best leader for my team, and show Weiss that I wasn't a mistake.


End file.
